The Wedding Night
by Slytherin's Baby Girl
Summary: It's their wedding night, and they plan on spending it the tradional way. First attempt at smut. Bad summary. No plot; just sex.


**A/N: Wanted to write this. It's my first M...please... beh nice. Or I'mma set clowns on you. Feear the clowns :-evil grin-: Oh. And it jumps right in to it, at the beginning just warning you. There's no real plot. I just wanted to try and see how this turned out.**

"**M"...FOR A REASON!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

His lips searched hers endlessly, as his hands roamed over her body, the nerves in his finger tips tingling as he felt the soft skin beneath them. She was his. And he was hers. It was perfect. The way it was supposed to happen. It was their honeymoon, and now was their wedding night. He'd waited for the moment for so long. They'd slept together before, but now they were officially each others, it made it all the more sweeter.

He pushed her backwards, lightly, his hands moving to her waist to keep her steady, as she landed on to the bed, his lips left hers, and they traveled down her neck. Her hands moved up, and tangled themselves in to his hair, as she pulled him down upon her. Their skin was flush against each other, as she moaned, and squirmed beneath him. He nipped at her skin, soothing it softly with his tongue, he wanted to draw this out for as long as he could, he wanted to show her how much he loved her, and how much she was to him. His hands began to roam her body again, sliding over her skin effortlessly, his rough palms making her flare to life, he made her body feel things it never had before.

Her hands guided his head back, and her lips claimed his, she wanted him, desperately. She needed him, urgently. He was teasing her, she knew it, and she knew that she didn't want to be teased, she wanted him, and everything he gave her. He kissed her with fierceness and passion, as one of his hands wrapped in to her mass of curly hair. _She was his. _And he never planned on giving her up. He'd fight to the death for her, if he had to.

His other hand traveled down, sliding over her breast, making her gasp lightly. He used the opportunity to slip his tongue in to her mouth, his tongue fought hers as he pressed against her, his chest against hers, his other hand moving to her neck as he tilted his head, deepening their kiss. Her hands moved around his back, and clawed at his skin, she wanted him closer, she wanted to feel him, more than she ever had, she needed him. She pulled her mouth away from him, and looked him dead in the eyes,

"Please." She said softly. It was such a simple request, and he found it so hard to deny, he wanted to draw this out, make it last as long as he could, still, but she wanted this now, and he had the rest of his life with her, to tease her and slowly torment her if he wished too, it was her wedding night too, and he knew he should give in to her wish, and that he should end the teasing.

His leg went between hers, spreading them, and his mouth claimed hers again. His body slid between her parted legs, and he positioned himself against her, as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her tongue darted out, and traced his lips slowly, and her eyes shut, waiting for what she knew would come. It didn't happen though, he didn't enter her. Instead, his mouth left hers, and main a trail down her throat, and on to her chest. His lips skimmed the sensitive peaks of her breast, before taking her nipple in his mouth, he sucked lightly on it, before letting his teeth scrape over it. She moaned, loudly, her hips bucking upwards against his.

His mouth moved across to her other breast, and he repeated his actions, causing another deep moan from his partner.

"Please, I need you." She moaned, begging, "Please."

He smiled, and his mouth moved down to her stomach, placing little butterfly kisses along her soft, milky skin. His mouth moved to her heat, and she gasped as his tongue entered her, over and over again. His tongue ran over her nub, and she gasped loudly again, before her body shook, and she moaned his name. His tongue moved faster, delving deeper in to her core, and her hands tangled in to his hair, her hips bucking again. His own hands moved, and held her hips down, before he removed his mouth. He wasn't finished with her yet, he knew that if he didn't stop soon, she'd climax, and he didn't want that, he wanted to her feel every little thing he did to her.

He moved back up her body, and let his hand trail down her thigh. Her eyes opened, but they were glazed over. Her passion obscuring her senses. His hand moved closer to her heat, and she mewed lightly, knowing what was to come next. He slid two fingers in to her, slowly, and noted that she clenched her walls almost immediately. He knew she hadn't come down from his other actions yet, and he wanted to please her as much as possible. They had all night, and it wasn't like they were going to be disrupted. His fingers pumped in to her, relentlessly, going faster, and he curled them upwards, making her squirm and her breath quickened to a pant. A thin layer of sweat covered her body, as his lips claimed hers once more, his fingers still moving inside her. His tongue pushed her lips apart, slightly roughly, and his tongue plunged in to her mouth. He slid another finger inside her, hissing at how tight she was around his hand. She moaned against his mouth again, and her hips bucked wildly against his. He smiled against her lips, his tongue exploring his mouth, and still thrusting down her throat, arousing her even more. She had a knot in her stomach, and she knew she was close to her release. He must have realised his too, as he slid his fingers out of her. Her tongue brushed over his, and he moaned softly, as she twisted her tongue around his. It was his turn now, she wanted to know how he'd cope with it. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, and pushed him backwards, her lips still attached to him, but had it so she was straddling him.

"Your turn," she whispered, hoarsely. He raised an eyebrow, and smiled. He was willing to let her do what she wanted.

Her mouth reclaimed his, and she pressed her chest against his, her hand ran down his body, and came to his erection, his breath caught in his throat as her hand closed around his member, and she pumped slowly, her lips moving against his, she bit his bottom lip, and pulled it down before sliding his tongue in to his mouth, and this time she plunged it down to the back of his throat, her hand moving faster. He was pulsing beneath her, beneath his flesh, she could feel it, and it aroused her, knowing that she were the one who caused this reaction in him. Her thumb ran over his tip, as her hand continued, and his eyes shut as his body shook.

"Please!" He cried, he needed to feel her walls clamp around him.

She smiled and stopped her hand, but not before squeezing slightly, and getting a groan out of him. She was still straddling him, but both her hands moved and twisted up in to his hair. He took the chance to flip them back over, her legs now back around his hips, and his body between her spread legs. He thrust in to her, hard, and she moaned loudly, and her eyes shut. Pleasure shot down her spine, and pooled at her core. Her hips lifted and met with his, as his thrusts became harder, desperate.

"Say my name," He moaned, "Please," His thrusts became faster, his hands above her on the bed, holding his weight of her, not wanting to crush her.

"Oh god, please, no," she groaned, and her body twisted beneath his, "Draco!" She cried out his name, and her hips rocked against his, the knot in her belly grew tighter, and her breath was labored as she waited for their promised release.

He quickened his pace at the sound of his name, leaving her lips. And she mewed and squirmed beneath him again. He was close, and he could tell she was too. Her walls were clamping around him, making her tighter and hotter than before. His whole body shook with his efforts not to release, and he cried her name out,

"Hermione! I can't-- can't hold it." He moaned, as he released within her body, sending jet after jet in to her. The feeling of him tightening inside her, and releasing was enough to send her over the edge, and make her reach her climax. She shook, and moaned as her orgasm hit, before her body fell limp beneath his. He didn't pull out of her, but he flipped them over, and lay her on his chest, cradling her.

"Sleep, my love." He whispered, Draco didn't know about her, but he was tired after that. Hermione nodded, and pulled the covers over the pair of them, and closed her eyes. She fell asleep, lay on Draco, with his member still buried deep inside her. She was sure that their love life would never be dull, in this marriage. Draco fell asleep not long after her, he kissed her forehead, and smoothed her hair back,

"I love you." He whispered, before letting sleep claim him.

A/N: My first attempt, (: Lemme know how you liked/hated it.


End file.
